


Humour Me

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meant To Be, Second Chances, Smut, Tad OOC, be kind smut is not my forte, soul mates, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short Fiction based on the Deleted Scene of Noah coming to Lucy's home after her mission in 1x09:  Lucy decides to be open to the possibility of being with Noah. They talk, she gives into her desire to explore her relationship with him. Luah pwp/smut





	Humour Me

Lucy closed the front door and moved to the steps as Noah stood in the front foyer. It felt so uncomfortable, a whole day had passed since they last spoke. Their awkward dinner, Wyatt’s harsh words to her about letting Noah go. Referring to him as a ‘poor bastard’, it stung that Wyatt would think she were a substitute for any man. That Wyatt had empathy for Noah that he was saddled with the likes of her.

Their mission to 1934 had only solidified Wyatt’s low opinion of her as a woman. She couldn’t fake being his fiancé very well in front of Bonnie and Clyde. He’d insinuated that she didn’t deserve her life or the people in it. Her mother should be sick, but she was healthy. She was supposed to have Amy, but she now had Noah. Lucy was supposed to reject it all. Yet Wyatt was allowed the luxury of hypocrisy to use her like a substitute. Telling the story of his engagement to Jessica for their cover and kissing her. She knew the truth, he was kissing a memory of Jessica not her. When he left to go home, he was allowed his life and his friends-whatever it looked like. But she was endlessly judged by him and coming up short or getting in his way. Then there was Flynn, a man who strangely admired her but at the same time was in awe and exasperation of her.

All she wanted was to find the calm in the storm. To find some small piece of everything in this ‘altered’ reality besides her locket to be hers. She wanted to know about herself, Wyatt had said they had to be open to the possibilities. While she believed it was some unveiled reference to both of them. She found the idea of being with Wyat; being a shadow to Jessica entirely repugnant. She had spent her life in the shadow of her mother, she wanted a man to love her for the woman she was. Not because she reminded the man of someone they used to know or get a job because she was supposed to be just like her mother.

She believed selfishly that she had that with Noah. She wanted to believe it was real, that it was fate that pulled them together. Or who knew what, she didn’t know or care at this point as she just wanted to explore it.

“Well, you called and here I am.” Noah said. Lucy nodded, she could respect his wariness given how she had treated him.

“Ok, thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry that I've been asking you all of these random questions.” She said, she cringed at how she sounded like she were interviewing for a job. “But I need you to humour me.” She said as she sat on the steps and looked up at him.

He leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He looks so tired and hurt. She didn’t blame him for feeling what he did as it was her fault and partly Flynn’s; given the Journal and 1937. She put that to the back of her mind as it was unimportant to here and now.

“Tell me about the very first time you saw me. The very first time when I was a stranger.” She said, she had been mulling over her life, pouring over the photo albums and wishing she had the memories he had. She wanted to know what her life looked like with a man like him. He seemed so normal and stable, unlike her past relationships.

“I passed you jogging on a path under the Golden Gate Bridge.” He told her.

“And.” She prompted.

“And I turned around and chased you down.” He said in a matter of fact manner.

“And then what?” she asked as she wanted to know their past. She needed to know how he came into her life, why they ended up together, how it all came together for them.

“Oh come on, Lucy, you know all this.” Noah said exasperated, he sighed and looked down at is shoes. Clearly hurt that she would interrogate over something she should know and feeling like he was being tested. All the while not understanding what he was doing wrong. She truly felt for him, she did care about and didn’t want to hurt him.

“Please, please Noah...” she pleaded in a whisper “just...” she gently prompted him.

“Ah, ok well I'm pretty sure you thought I was a serial killer because you just took off.” He huffed a wry laugh. “You're actually shockingly fast.” He complimented her, they both smiled and Lucy chuckled, his expression softened as he recalled the memory. “I was surprised, I couldn't even keep up. I pretty much collapsed but ah, you came back around and you asked if I was ok.” He said.

“And what made you decide that I was the one?” she asked.

“Honestly?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah.” She said with a nod.

“Well, in the beginning, I didn't think you were. I mean, you did these little things that just mystified me …like these little annoying things. Like how at a restaurant, you'd take something off my plate without asking.” He said and at first, she’d been disappointed but then when he mentioned her quirk of eating off her partner’s plate. It clicked her, she didn’t have the memories but it was her. Not an Alternate version of herself she couldn’t live up to.

“I'm hungry.” She told him, he smiled because he knew that. They both knew it.

“Or crank John Denver’s songs with like no warning.” He said.

“John Denver’s amazing.” Lucy said as she felt she was well within her rights to play her favourite music when she wanted to. Noah snorted a laugh and chuckled before he grew more serious.

“Then… um …There was that conference you did in Beijing remember that?” he asked, Lucy remembered the conference but knew she’d draw a blank on the rest. But she was pulled into his world, their world as there was no artifice about this man before her. He moved to stand in front of her, “I think you were gone for two weeks and then one morning I found myself humming ‘Rocky Mountain High’… wishing you were there to make me laugh.” He said with a sardonic chuckle, Lucy reached out and took his hand as it was possibly the sweetest thing a man had ever said to her before. “And eat food off my plate.” He said as he became slightly choked up with emotion.

He stepped forward and reached out to her, but instead her moving away from him. She leaned into his touch. His hand cupped the side of her face, she closed her eyes as this was what she been afraid of. She had been afraid of it being real, of feeling a genuine connection and having to give it up or lose it. But she also found a quiet solace in his touch that she yearned for.

“I just want you to come back.” He told her in a hushed voice, he knelt down in front of her. She opened her eye as she held onto him. She saw the yearning and emotion in his eyes. She saw how he loved her, she wanted to love him back. She wanted him. She knew could have him, she could have their life or at least the reality and comfort of it in the now. She knew she couldn’t control what would happen in the past or how it could affect them in the present. But, she thought she didn’t have that control to begin with. That thought freed her, it allowed her to live in this present.

“I want you back.” He told her firmly, there was no mistaking that he wanted to fight for her, for what they had. It was all she wanted to. She brought his lips to hers in a kiss. It had started out soft but soon dissolved into one of fire and passion.

After all the pain she’d suffered today, both physically and mentally, the pleasure of Noah’s kiss felt almost too good to be true. She clenched her hands in his hair to make sure he didn’t go away. She needed this too much to let it end.

His lips coaxed hers wider, and she complied without hesitation. He flicked his tongue along her mouth, teasing her, making her want more. Her fists tightened in his hair, and she let out a low moan of desire that she’d never made before. Noah made her hungry. Needy.

Her body heated beneath her clothes until she was sure she’d combust. No way was she letting him go. She needed this, needed this pleasure. She kissed him roughly, needing him.

“This is different.” Noah breathed as Lucy kissed his neck. She wrapped her arms around him and took a deep inhale; breathing in the scent of his skin. He smelt deliciously warm, spicy with a light note of antiseptic and something indelibly male.

“You have no idea.” She said. In a lightning move, he hooked an arm around her waist. He hauled her to her feet. She didn’t hesitate to jump him, her legs wrapped around his hips. His arms held her tight as he moved to the wall. She caught his lips with hers, and kissed him hard. He gave a groan of relief and kissed her back. She blindly coiled her arms around his neck, fingers sliding into his thick, wavy hair. The kiss was a scalding eruption of passion.

It escalated to the next level as Noah had her pinned to the wall. He slid his scorching palms up her body and cupped both of her breasts. "Tell me your Mom isn’t home," he begged roughly.

"She’s on some seminar… thing” Lucy struggled to find the words as he nuzzled her neck. God, he didn’t need directions or a map as he found her most sensitive and pleasurable zones of her neck. “Oh, don't stop," she breathed, welcoming the heady plundering of his tongue as he kissed her again.

Noah felt odd mix of confusion and elation as he didn’t know why her kiss was different. But he was enjoying this side of her. He grasped her bottom and Noah lifted her until she was straddling his hips and pulled his mouth away long enough that he could carry her back to her bed. He wasn’t going to give her any time to change her mind. Not now, not when she was fire in his arms and kissing him like she was starving for him.

He kicked the bedroom door shut in case they were still occupied when Carol came back and he set her down on the mattress. Lucy hadn’t made her bed, which was typical of Lucy but he didn’t mind as he planned to make a mess of them anyway. He wanted to remind her of how good they were together. Sex was basic, but the emotions she imbued in him and the intimacy they shared was something he never had with any other woman.

Right now, he planned on doing all those dirty things he’d spent the past few days fantasizing about. Assuming he could think clearly enough to even remember what they were. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His boots were next, while he still had the sense left to remember how to get them off. The whole time, he watched Lucy, searching for signs of hesitation.

She’d asked him questions that made him wonder where her cold feet were coming from. Yet, she had kissed him back, she didn’t push him away or ask him to go. Noah wanted to make her feel good, so good she’d stay with him. He’d felt her slipping away, maybe tonight they could come back together.

Lucy glided off the bed and knelt in front of him in a move so graceful she couldn’t believe she actually managed it. But the way he looked at her, there was something incredibly powerful and invigorating. Like she was all sinuous curves and sleek lines, moving like some kind of cat as she came to him.

She stared up at him with dark brown eyes as she opened his jeans and freed his erection with a confidence; she rarely showed. But part of her felt he knew her, so she had to push past her first time jitters and just throw herself fully into the moment. Fully into enjoying herself, as she felt she had choose this man. Her slender fingers closed around him, stroking and sliding over his cock until his knees threatened to give out. And then she took him in her mouth, and inwardly smiled as he gently grabbed her head to help steady himself, but it did no good as he was at her mercy. She could already taste the salty sweet of his pre-cum.

Noah’s world was spinning, shrinking down to the suckling heat of Lucy’s mouth and his battle to make it last longer than ten seconds. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Lucy,” he groaned softly to warn her, but Lucy let out a wicked little snarl and slid his cock deeper in her mouth. Spots of flickering light filled his vision, and he gritted his teeth to hold out just a little longer. He wanted to do so many things to her, and he wasn’t going to have the strength left to do them if she blew the top of his head off with that sweet, hot mouth.

“Enough,” he gasped and jerked out of her reach. His dick throbbed in anger, but he ignored it.

Lucy licked her lips, some women saw blow jobs as demeaning but to her it was hot as hell especially when said penis was attached to a strong and attractive man. To know his pleasure was in her control, she didn’t know what it said about her, but she enjoyed her. “I wasn’t done.” She said, he gave her a strange look as if it wasn’t like her. But she pushed away the moment of doubt as he wasn’t turned off or commenting to say she was doing it wrong.

“You are now. My turn.” He said, she opened her mouth to argue; Noah pulled her up against him and took her down to the mattress and pinned her with his body. He covered her mouth in a kiss before he pulled back and helped her out of her sweater and t-shirt.

He put his mouth to the artery that pulsed warmly at the side of her neck. With nips and licks, he followed the slender column to the curve of her shoulder and lower, pushing down the straps of her bras. He continued his onslaught of passion and in seconds, she was staring up at him, completely naked and a little shocked. “Not fair.” She said a little breathless as he was still clothed for most part.

He stared down at her sleek body, all bare and laid out for his enjoyment. The lights were on, and he could see every inch of smooth skin, every blushed skin from heat he’d caused. Noah loved making her glow like that. In fact, he usually made it his mission to make her turn such a pretty, hot pink and wet.

“I’d say it’s more than fair. Or at least it will be in a minute.” Noah promised her.

“I wanted to make you come.” Lucy told him, she licked her lips and it nearly undid him. He liked this new provocateur side of her. Usually she was more of a go with the flow partner. But some reason, he felt like they had discovered a whole new side of their sex life to explore. It was thrilling and he was not going to complain.

“And you will. Just not yet.” He told her.

“Why not?” She teased with a sly grin.

“Ladies first.” Noah told her, she gave a breathless chuckle as he scooted down her body, careful not to abrade her skin on his jeans. The rasp of denim on flesh made her shiver, but not nearly as much as his tongue did as it slid over her collarbone.

Noah spaced kisses between licks and soft bites as he worked his way down her body. He did his best to not leave marks on her skin as he knew retaliation would have him in turtlenecks for a month. But he also couldn’t help himself. He sucked her skin against his teeth, leaving behind little love bites wherever he passed.

She took hold of his hair and guided him where she wanted him to go. A dark grin stretched his mouth as he gave in to her wishes and suckled her breasts as she demanded.

Lucy’s fingernails bit into Noah’s scalp, and her whole body shuddered beneath him. Noah lingered only long enough to sate her before he pressed her thighs wide and settled between them.

The scent of her arousal filled the air and made his teeth ache with the need to taste her. He knew firsthand just how sweet she was and how her sexy whimpers made his head swell. Both of them.

She hadn’t let go of his hair, Noah neverminded it. He knew just where to go and what to do. He kissed a path to her hip, in the hollow between her hip bone and her stomach. With a light touch, he ran his tongue along the area until he found just the right spot, the one that made her twitch and gasp every time he touched it. He loved how responsive he was as he paid very special care and attention to clit, warming her up.

Lucy hissed and her grip tightened, telling Noah he’d hit gold. He sucked her skin as he slid two fingers along her slick labia, teasing her just a moment before he eased his way right inside, nice and easy.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers and he sucked harder, just a bit. Just enough to let her feel it. A rush of wetness drenched his fingers, and a long, slow cry bubbled up out of her throat.

Her body contracted, then shuddered, and the grip around his fingers tightened as an orgasm shook her body. Noah smiled in victory, but he wasn’t done yet. Not even close. While the climax was still shimmering through her, he found her clit and flicked his tongue over the distended little button. His fingers filled her while his knuckles grazed against her sweet spot with every stroke.

She hadn’t even caught her breath from the last orgasm before he was driving her toward the next. He’d never get enough of hearing her like this, never get enough of feeling her clench around his fingers, or his cock.

As the second climax rushed through her body, Lucy nearly ripped Noah’s hair out. She was panting and tugging hard at his hair to get him to take her. She needed him inside of her, now.

That was more than fine with him. He found a condom in his pocket, shed his jeans, and covered himself. She looked so amazingly beautiful laying on the bed watching him.

“Is this ok?” he asked, not wanting to push the envelope too far. She had left him, she was now back and he wanted her to stay. She nodded, more than ready as she opened herself up, he settled between her legs. His penis throbbed, begging for him to shove himself inside her, but that was the caveman side of his brain talking. Instead, he rubbed against her slick folds without penetrating her.

Lucy shifted restlessly beneath him, gripping his ass as if she could actually control where they went. She spread her legs wider and lifted her bottom. Noah eased his erection a few inches into her slippery body. She stiffened and dug her fingers into his flesh. Her body tight and aching for release so quickly after coming. She hungered him like no other.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it more than two minutes, and he’d be damned if he came before she did. He had his pride. But damn, she was soft and wet from her orgasm, and he slid in so easy it was like breathing.

Her body was hot against his, hot around his, and so tight it had him panting. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deep. She smelled so fucking good, tasted even better. He nudged her hair aside and kissed her neck as he started moving inside her.

Long, slow thrusts that wouldn’t irritate her sensitized tissues but would keep her nice and hot and aching for more. He was so tender with her, yet so brutal as he built the pleasure inside her again to a newer height than before.

Soon enough, Lucy was shaking again, struggling to pull in a full breath.  She hummed her approval and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer.

Noah kissed her and kept a slow, steady pace. He tried not to think about how good she felt so tight and slippery around his cock. Instead, he focused on her reactions. Gauged her breathing and all the little hitches he caused when he drove deep. He found the spot she liked and angled his hips to hit it just right.

Lucy had no idea what he was doing, but she did not want him to stop as the pleasure was beyond anything she could recall. It didn’t take long before she was digging her fingernails into his back, arching up to meet his thrusts. She felt her climax bearing down on her, she was desperately in the pleasure. All rational thought vanished from her, she was just in this moment; pulling as much pleasure as she could from their love-making.

Noah had no idea how they got here, but he was out of his mind with pleasure and all he could think about was Lucy. He eased an arm under her hips to raise her slightly and pushed into her until he was seated to the hilt. She tensed and clutched his biceps, making desperate little panting noises that made Noah feel like the best of best on the planet. Her eyes were dark, with only thin rings of brown around the pupils. Her hips undulated, grinding her clitoris against his pubic bone, pushing her closer to the edge.

“That’s right,” he whispered to her. “Almost there.” He pinched her nipple and gave it a slight tug. Lucy sucked in a breath and held it. Her hips bucked harder and Noah shifted, giving her the extra friction she needed in short, hard thrusts. Her orgasm rippled through her closely followed by another that completely overwhelmed her senses.

Noah felt her climax ripple through her belly and tighten the muscles gripping his penis. Lucy let out along, low cry of release, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Not with her sweet voice filling his ears and the scent of her arousal filling the air.

He let go of his control as she came, moving in long, frantic thrusts that sent him over the edge in seconds. Raw pleasure spiralled up his spine and coursed out over his limbs. His cock throbbed as he came, shoved as deep into Lucy’s tight body as he could go. His vision went a little gray around the edges, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered but the soft cushion of her sated body beneath his and the aftershocks of pleasure ricocheting through his system.

The ragged sound of their breathing filled the room as they laid in her bed intertwined. The last time she got laid in this room she had been 16, this time had been a lot more enjoyable. She wasn’t entirely sure she was going to be able to top it.

Lucy had had a lot of sex in her life, but she’d never had an orgasm as intense as that. In fact, she still wasn’t sure she was going to live through it. Though she could get used to sex like that. A smile curled her lips as her head spun a little from the rush of her climax that was slowly starting to fade. But the rush of endorphins and delicious vibes of pleasure remained.

She stroked his back in slow and lazy manner. Noah seemed to be just as affected as she was as she felt his heart was racing, he panted for air. And he was crushing her, at least he had been until he lifted himself off of her, she hated the feeling of separating his body from hers. She wanted to stay connected to him for longer. To stay in the moment when it was just them and no rational thoughts.

“So, that was different…and intense.” Noah remarked breathlessly as he left the bed to dispose of the spent condom before he crawled back into bed with her. She smiled, still a little breathless and stunned for words herself.

“I read in book that it never hurts to spice things up from time to time.” She offered to explain why it was different. She looked him, he propped his head up on his elbow and wore a thoughtful manner.

“Never stop reading.” He deadpanned, Lucy giggled and then sighed as he nuzzled her neck. She sighed in pleasure as he pulled her close. They sank into a bone deep contentment as their bodies cooled down. Lucy drank in the sight of him and smoothed her hands over his frame. She wondered what it would be like to just fully immerse herself in the relationship with him.

The sex was a definite bonus, there was no issues there and she for the first time after having sex didn’t feel that overwhelming urge to ask if it was ok. Usually the first time with a man, she always had to know if she was ok in bed. But not this time, the mind-blowing sex somehow reinforced that maybe she and Noah were soul mates. That they were meant to be.

The only problem was that she could never tell her the truth about her job and he could disappear in an instance. Wyatt’s stupid words came back to her to taint a perfectly good afterglow, reminding her that she was supposed to have Amy not Noah. A familiar ache burned in her chest, an ache she had carried since Amy’s disappearance.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, he looked down and saw her expression.

“Just something stupid.” She said diminishing her own grief over Amy and the whole mess of time travel. “This guy where I work has been bothering me. He thinks that- it’s nothing.” She said with a shake of her head. She never should have brought it up.

“It’s not. I mean, whatever he’s said is bothering you. You can tell me, if you can… given I have no idea what you’re doing there.” Noah said as he moved to his side of the double bed and popped his head on an elbow and looked at her.

“It’s a think tank. Basically, we sit around a table discussing theoretical situations.” She lied smoothly. She had spent way too many hours crafting her lies just in case she was pushed and needed to confess something.

“Like, colonies on Mars?” Noah offered as an example.

“Yes, we talked about that and other stuff. The thing is that they like to lock us into the room until the discussion is finished. They call in at random hours because, they just don’t understand people have lives outside of their projects.” She said, to explain why she disappeared at random times and gone for long hours. Noah didn’t look convinced by her lies, she tensed in anticipation.

“Sounds like kidnapping.” He joked, she shook her head relaxing as he didn’t ask questions.

“It’s not. They believe a discussion should always be finished and not carried on too long. I get called in whenever they come up with a new scenario.” She said with a roll of her eyes. If only Flynn would work between the hours of nine to five.

“So, I shouldn’t think you’re cheating on me. You’re just sitting around a table with nerds eating stale donuts and drinking cheap coffee.” Noah teased with a charming smile. He was ridiculously good looking, it didn’t seem fair as she was dazzled for a moment.

“Yes, so, we got a scenario the other day. It’s just been gnawing at me as I got into this fight with my co-worker over it.” She said, she thought of her last mission. How Wyatt had told her to drop Noah like a rock and focus on getting Amy back. The hypocrisy of his words rubbed her the wrong way. He didn’t know her, he didn’t know Noah or how she felt.

“Can you share?” Noah asked gently, bringing her back to the present. She turned on her side and pulled the bedsheet and blankets over her; needing the cover for her nakedness.

“Imagine hypothetically someone built a time machine.” She told him.

“Why?” He asked with a frown.

“To witness and study history in real time.” She offered as she didn’t want to delve into psychotic time cults.

“I imagine it being abused.” Noah said, she smiled wryly as he was right about that to a certain extent.

“One of the cons of such a venture. But say hypothetically, that you were on a team that went back but something went wrong and history changed. When you came back, your life was altered in a way you never expected.” She said, she wondered if what she was saying constituted as treason when speaking hypothetically.

“Ok, am I still a doctor in this scenario?” Noah asked with a thoughtful expression but also a touch of amusement as he thought it was a game.

“Yes, everyone is living as they are in the same houses. But say, you had a brother and you were single. When you came back that brother was gone. You were married to a woman you don’t even know. What would you do?” She asked.

“Do I like my brother? Is he successful or a deadbeat leeching off my success?” Noah asked.

“You love him and he’s a free spirit who supports himself. So, not a leech.” Lucy said, she couldn’t help but chuckle that he had a list of criteria to decide his actions.

“Is my wife as intelligent and amazing as you?” Noah drawled, his slipped his feet under the blanket and sheets to play footsie with her.

“Does it matter?” She asked him, she tried not smile at the small details of their relationship. Playing footsie, his cheeky smile and how he smoothed a hand down her flank over the top of the blanket before resting it on her hip.

“Every little detail is important. If I was married to some horrible person then I’d want a divorce. But if it was you, I think it would be a tough situation.” He said with a grin, Lucy shook her head at him.

“Ok, you’re married to me. What would you do? Remember we’re complete strangers in this scenario. Well, I'd know you but you wouldn't know me or our history.” She reminded him.

“How easy would it be to get my brother back?” he asked.

“Hard, extremely hard and it could alter things even more so. Not sure if things would be better or worse.” She added, she felt a slow knot form in her stomach as she wondered what he truly thought and would do.  He took a minute of thinking about it before he answered.

“Hmm, I think that I’d keep trying to find a way to get my brother back but I’d also try and make my marriage work.” He told her frankly.

“Why?” She asked, genuinely surprised by his answer. She figured a doctor would be more logical and pragmatic. But it just proved she still had a lot to learn about Noah.

“There’s a reason we’re together, that I chose you. I think it’s important to explore that. If by some happenstance I could get my brother back, I’d try.” He said.

“Even if it means losing your wife?” She asked, as it was the crux of the situation. She was living this hypothetical situation.

“Technically, I’d just have to find you again and hope you’d still be single. If you are then I’d try and see if we could fall in love all over again. Then, I have my brother and my wife. Problem solved.” Noah said with a shrug as if it were that simple.

“But what is she’s- I’m married.” Lucy said.

“It wouldn’t be easy but I’d let you go. When you love someone, their happiness is paramount to your own. Love is about being selfless on the important things and a little selfish in the fun things. But you know, it’s romantic if in two timelines we’d end up together. Don’t you think?” he asked, Lucy melted as this man just had a knack of naturally saying the right things.

“Isn’t it stalking if you search me out and use your knowledge to woo me or something?” she asked teasingly.

“I don’t know, I think it’s only stalking if you rejected me and I kept following you. I wouldn’t do that, I respect you and women in general to not behave like that.” He said.

“I know,” she said as she believed him. “But you’d never tell her about all the timeline and changes?” She asked out of curiosity.

“No, I love you in the scenario or assuming I do love you. There’s no harm in trying to figure out if you love someone or not. Yes, it would hurt you if I didn’t love you back, but at least I tried and can say I was honest. Realistically, many people fall out of love all the time at different stages of the relationship. It hurts but at the end of the day, it’s part of life.” Noah said and there was the pragmatic side she expected but she wasn’t angry as he was rationalising her want to stay with him.

“Except lying about the part about being from a different timeline.” She said.

“You know, I’d be ok in not telling them. Or if the roles were reversed, not knowing myself. It’s confidential right? You can’t tell them?” Noah asked as he pointed out the obvious.

“No, you can’t tell them.” She said.

“Then it doesn’t matter. As long as you're true to that person and to yourself.” He said with a shrug.

“I would think it does.” She said playing devil’s advocate. He gave her a smile of a man that had faced this kind of quandary many times before in his life.

“It doesn’t when you’re bound by law or a contract.” He told her.

“It’s not that simple.” Lucy argued.

“It really is that simple. If you’re genuine in your pursuit of your partner; that it’s not a game to you, then it’s ok in my books. If you can’t tell them because you’re bound to keep it a secret. You keep it a secret. I’d rather not know than see the person I love be dragged off to prison for life.” He told her with a smile.

“Wouldn’t you be an asshole for misrepresenting yourself and lying to your partner?” she asked, Noah laughed and shook his head as he truly found it funny. She was just incredulous as she had been stewing over it for weeks. He would let her and even himself off the hook to enjoy life honestly.

“Lucy, we all have secrets. Some we carry while others we forget about. Being in a relationship doesn’t mean sharing every dark corner of yourself. It’s accepting your partner as they are and whatever comes into the relationship with them. You don’t have to share it all, it would be ridiculous to expect full disclosure. I have my secrets, I can’t tell you about my patients or their lives.” Noah explained in a casual manner.

“That’s different.” She said. He shook his head.

“Not to me and if you’re willing to commit to someone no matter what and see it through no matter the outcome. Then is it lying or taking a roundabout way to finding the truth about a possibly great relationship?” he asked, Lucy shook her head.

“That’s convoluted.” She remarked drily with a chuckle, she felt Wyatt’s voice coming out of her mouth as this was not her. It made her feel bitter which motivated her to push it far out of her mind as possible. Noah smiled completely oblivious to her turmoil as he scratched at his cheek in a thoughtful manner.

 “Maybe, but you’re worth it to me. Is this why you’ve been acting differently? Pretending you’re from another timeline or something?” he teased as he moved in closer to her.

“Not intentionally, it’s just the weird hours and the stress of everything. My mother is sending me endless emails about wedding plans.” Lucy said in a vague manner. She gave a tired sigh as it wasn’t like she was lying but she felt profoundly better hearing his thoughts on the matter.

“Lucy, everybody has doubts when they get married. They worry that the relationship will change, will they wake up next to a stranger one day. These things do happen.” He said casually as if it were completely ok. Lucy wondered how he managed to be romantic and yet maintain such a pragmatic view of relationships and manage his expectations.

“What do they do?” Lucy asked.

“They make it work because they love one another. Love and Life is sometimes about taking a leap of faith and hoping it all works out. Sometimes, it does and sometimes it doesn’t but you gotta take that chance. If not, you could miss out on something amazing.” Noah told her.

Lucy let his words sink as she couldn’t argue that love was taking a leap of faith. Most of the time, she questioned if it was worth the risk. But laying here with Noah, to look at him and feel deeply connected to him even though they were strangers. She didn’t feel it was a question of faith. She just questioned if he would remain if history changed, could she endlessly chase him and Amy for the rest of her life. Was he worth the heartache. A small voice inside her whispered ‘yes’.

“These are just hypothetical situations, so maybe you shouldn’t take them so seriously.” He gently suggested. If only, it were that easy.

“It’s just hard when we stay in those rooms talking them to death. This guy, he said we have no rights to our lives if history has changed the present. We should let the people go be with who they are meant to be. It’s just hard to get him to see things in a balanced manner. Then the others agree with him more than me and I wonder if he’s right.” Lucy explained to him.

“This guy is entitled to his opinion but he shouldn’t brow beat others into thinking his way.” Noah asked drily.

“He was very convincing.” Lucy said.

“Lucy, no one has the right to deny you the right to live your life. What makes him an expert on what you should and shouldn’t have? Does he know you or your life?” Noah asked.

“No.” Lucy admitted as it was true. She might be working with Wyatt but they were barely friends, barely co-workers. Yet she still listened to him because they were in this chaotic mess together. She realised the stupidity of even thinking that Wyatt had a right to tell her what was best for her. 

“No one but you get to decide what and who you want in life.” Noah said to her in a gentle manner, he drew her back out of her thoughts. “What you have here, the present… it’s yours, just as your future is.  As for this hypothetical scenario, the person you’re with is…he might be the one of many soul mates you got in the world. It was just fate that you came together as it would happen sooner or later. You could deny yourself something amazing going by that guy’s logic. And with us, we both run that same path, we’d always meet no matter what. I like to think that we’d end up meeting no matter what timeline or time travel occurred.” He said as he clearly was ready to move onto lighter conversation topics.

“Yeah.” Lucy said softly as he was right and she could see he was firm in the belief that they’d be together. It feed her soul and strengthened her belief that some things were fate. That timing was everything. She wondered if she had passed him while running in her time and never noticed him. It reminded her of the movie ‘Sliding Doors’.

“Look, I know we’re in a weird place but we’ll be ok. We’ve worked through our issues before and come out strong. This is no different, just give me a chance. Give us a chance to get through the wedding. Once we’re married, it’s a whole new chapter of us together.” He said her with a warm smile. Lucy acknowledged yet again that she yearned the life he was talking about. It was not going to be easy, but she felt it was worth a try.

“I know we’ve been together for years but this new job. It’s stressful and odd hours. I worry that it might be too much for us.” She said honestly. Noah leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“I know, but so is my job and if it’s too much. You can always quit.” He said with a playful smile, it wasn’t an order or even a nudge. Just a suggestion.

“I don’t want to, it’s important to me.” Lucy said honestly.

“I understand, so how about I take your mind of these hypothetical scenarios about time travel and life on Mars.” He said, he sounded so confident and his touch so knowing to her skin.

“I’d really like that.” Lucy said, she smiled as she smoothed her hands over his firm shoulders, she couldn’t help but become intoxicated as he kissed her slow and deeply. She felt a clarity like no other that this was right, she was home. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her for a long moment. She basked in the tenderness and love he was showing.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too,” she replied softly, she enjoyed how natural it felt to say it.  While in reality she didn’t know him well to say it with true sincerity he did. Part of her wasn’t entirely lying. She looked forward to the future, of being in love with him.

“Pizza?” He offered with a grin, Lucy chuckled as her stomach gurgled hungrily on cue at the mere mention of food. He really did know her too well.

“Yes, please.” She said with a smile, as this man knew her well. So, well she didn’t even have to tell him what she wanted as he picked up his mobile. He called her favourite late-night pizza place and ordered the perfect pizza plus another to his liking and her guilty pleasure of garlic pizza. He hung up the phone and turned it off before he placed it in the side table.

“So, any chance you might come back to our home with me?” he asked with a hopeful expression. “No pressure, you know but maybe just nod that it might happen in the near future.” He offered before she could even answer. She smiled as she hadn’t felt a twist of anxiety at the question. She gave a nod as her answer. He smiled, clearly relieved and happy that their relationship was edging back to a good place.

She knew needed a few more days at home, but she could see her going back to their place. She could see so much of her life with him, maybe it was just the afterglow of her multiple orgasm and a handsome man who let her garlic but she could see it. It made her feel happy and excited for the future which were rare emotions for her.


End file.
